


Laughter Lines

by helooksbritish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Psychic!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helooksbritish/pseuds/helooksbritish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets a 911 text from Stiles, and he runs to his rescue... Inspired by the song "Laughter Lines" by Bastille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter Lines

**Author's Note:**

> You should listen to "Laughter Lines" it is a really great song!

Derek ran through the woods.  His heart was racing; even with his werewolf abilities, an emergency text from Stiles scared him.  He got to the Nemeton and saw Stiles standing nervously.

“Stiles, your text said 911!”  Derek ran to him out of breath.

“Are you alone?” Stiles questioned.

“Yes, what happened?”  Derek is looking around, all of his werewolf senses on full alert.

Stiles turns his back to Derek.  He runs his fingers across the top of the stump.  He doesn’t know how Derek is going to react.  Another supernatural being in there group isn’t going to go over well.  But since that night, the night he, Scott, and Allison died, things have been different.

“Stiles!”  Derek growled bringing Stiles back.

Stiles turned and looked Derek; his heart was racing a million miles an hour.  “I’ve seen it.”  He said softly.

“You’ve seen what?”  Derek was still on guard.

“I’ve seen the future.”  Stiles kept his gaze on Derek’s face.

Derek’s expression changed, softened a bit.  “Stiles?”

“I don’t know how, but I am going to assume it has to do with the door being opened.”

“The door?”  Derek only heard part of the story following the Darach.

“Derek, I’m psychic.  I can see things happening before they happen.”  Stiles was frantic.  He was supposed to be the normal human one of their group and now, now he was just as supernatural as the others.  Well, maybe not quite as supernatural; as far as he knew, he did not grow claws and fangs.

Derek didn’t say anything.

The moment went on in complete silence.  It went on way to long.  Stiles could no longer stand there with Derek just staring at him with the perplexed expression on his face.

“You might as well say it.”  Stiles said, “I know what you are going to say anyway.  I mean I literally know what you are going to say.  I have already seen it.  It is why I chose to tell you.  I knew how you were going to react compared to the others.”

Derek raised an eyebrow.  “You saw my reaction already?”

Stiles once again had his back to Derek.  He ran touched what was left of the Nemeton, just a stump and yet there was extreme power still buzzing around it. As Stiles moved his hands he could feel the centuries this tree had lived through.  He could feel the magic residing in each of its rings.  “It is like time travel.  I have seen all of this, even the parts where I am explaining to you that I have already seen this.”

Derek came near to Stiles.  “We can use this.”

“I know.”

Derek reached out and touched Stiles’ arm. “This could be our advantage.”

~\\*/~

_Stiles opened his eyes, it was early, but it was time to get up.  There was a figure in bed with him.  A man, not just any man, it was Derek._

_Derek rolled over and smiled.  His face was older, laughter lines visible around his mouth and eyes.  Derek reached up and touched Stiles’ face, “Good morning.”_

_“Think we have time before…” Stiles started._

_“DADDY!” There was a voice of a child coming from outside their room._

_“Nope, never mind.” Stiles was laughing._

_“POPS!”  The voice called out again._

_Derek kissed Stiles then got out of bed and walked to the door. When he opened the door, their energetic five year-old daughter bounded in, “Morning!”._

_“Good Morning baby, sleep well?” Derek scooped up the pajama clad child and spun her around._

_Stiles smiled at his family._

~\\*/~

“Stiles, are you okay?”  Derek was touching Stiles’ face now.

“That is going to take some time to get used to,” he smiled.

“What?”

“Seeing things. You touched me and I saw the future, when we’re older.”

Derek waited for more of the story, but Stiles was not going to continue.  A smile came across Stiles’ face.  “It is going to be good.  I don’t want to ruin the future for you, but I will do anything I can to make it come true.”

Derek couldn’t help but smile.  He didn’t know what Stile’s was talking about, but the joy radiating off of him was enough to make even the sourest of wolves smile.

The half-moon was high, the sky was clear, and for once things looked as though they were going to be just fine.  Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles.  It caught him a bit off guard, but quickly he melted into the older man’s arms.

When they finally broke for air, Derek questioned, “Well, did you see that?”

Stiles smiled, “That kiss in particular?  No, but I did know you were going to kiss me.”

Derek just growled and kissed him again.


End file.
